Love Hina The Forgotten Ronin
by SlippyTheWeasel
Summary: Keitaro never forgets, but the girls always do. Will they learn what they are doing to Keitaro before he gives up on them?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Hina – The Forgotten Ronin**

**Fanfic**

**Chapter One**

**Christmas Eve (Thursday, Dec 24****th****), morning, just before dawn**

After a hectic several weeks, with everyone; well, nearly everyone, trying to get used to the idea of Keitaro as their live-in manager, the residents of Hinata-sou are grateful to spend a few leisurely days together at home for the holidays.

Keitaro, the first to awaken, dresses quickly and hurries to check to see if anyone else is up, first going to the roof, and then back downstairs to the dining and common rooms.

_(Great! No one else is up yet)_ he thinks as he goes back to his room. Opening the panel in the back of his closet, he pulls out a blanket-wrapped load. He quietly moves down the stairs, heading through the common room.

_(I know that we haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye, and I'd feel wrong if I didn't do this. It's something I have to do, no matter what they think of me.)_ Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he stops near the front door and softly sets his load down to wipe his forehead. Although it is quiet, he can't help but feel a little fearful that someone will catch him before he…..

"Hey, Keitaro! What're ya'll doing, moving around all sneaky-like?" Kitsune's voice calls out.

"Eep!" Keitaro freezes, a chill going down his spine.

Motoko's stern words come next. "It would appear that Urashima is attempting to depart Hinata-sou again. I told you that he was not able to perform the duties of manager, and now he tries to leave like the cowardly male he is!"

"Ack!" Unwittingly, his feet turn towards them.

Naru speaks, her voice full of sadness and a hint of anger; "I thought we had an agreement, Keitaro! But I see that your promise to us, to me, really doesn't mean anything to you!"

"Gack!" Keitaro turns to see the residents, all of them, staring at him from the changing room door. And, from the towels wrapped around their hair, and the bath robes they have on, they had obviously just finished an early-morning dip in the hot springs. Blood drips from his nose as he forces his eyes away from them. _(The hot springs! Why didn't I think to check the hot springs?)_

Staring at the floor, he tries to explain, like that has ever made a difference; "N-no, you see, it isn't what y-you think. It's n-nothing, really!" He explains, hoping that they would just let him be.

Shinobu, her hands clenched in front of her mouth. "Aaauuuuu! Y-you aren't really going to try to leave again, are you, S-Sempai?" Her tears run down her face as she spins and runs up the stairs to her room.

Su looks sadly at him, pouting "I thought you had promised to stay and plays with me, Keitaros." Su follows her friend up the stairs.

"Shinobu-chan, Su, wait! You don't understand!" He calls, one hand reaching out to them.

"Now look what you've done! How dare you make Shinobu cry like that? Especially on Christmas Eve!" Naru's eyes spout flames as she steps towards him.

Keitaro stutters, trying to answer, but the sight of Naru, her fists clenched, and Motoko, her bokken held in front of her, saps his ability to put two words together.

"Su-chan also deserves better than that. You are indeed a vile, lecherous, deceitful, perverted male, Urashima. Prepare to meet justice!" Motoko spits the words out at him through clenched teeth.

"Oh, boy! This is gonna be good. Sake, sake!" Kitsune says, raising her second glass of the day in a toast to the entertainment about to be provided for her.

Standing there like a deer in headlights (the headlights of a freight train, that is) Keitaro can only wait for the inevitable to happen_. (Kami, please don't let it hurt so much this time)_ he silently prays. Starting to understand that it doesn't help, he puts his hands up in front of himself anyway, and pleads "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone! Wait, it's not what.." True to form, he never completes his sentence.

"You baka!" Naru yells as she delivers a Naru-punch to the side of his face, sending him bouncing off the walls to land at Motoko's feet.

Looking up, he sees the sword maiden holding her bokken over her head; "Shinmei-ryu no Zanganken! God's Cry Attack of The Stone Cleaving Sword!" Her attack blasts him across the room, through the door, and out into the hot springs. His scream stops when he hits the water.

Kitsune is enjoying the short but entertaining diversion that her friends have provided. "That's a nice way to start mah day, sake and a show!" She raises her glass to the two 'performers'.

Naru blows her fist as she shakes it, staring at the door their kanrinin flew though. Motoko, no longer interested now that the 'male' has been dealt with appropriately, walks upstairs to get dressed.

"That'll teach that stupid idiot! So much for his promises. Trying to sneak out on us! After he promised me he'd try to make it into Tokyo U. so he could be our manager. Humph!" Naru snarls, conveniently forgetting her part in putting Keitaro into the position he is in.

"Now, Naru, don't be so hard on Keitaro. Besides, how do we know he was running away?" Kitsune asks as she sits on the couch.

Naru walks over and picks up the bag Keitaro had dropped. "Why else would he have all his stuff tied into a blanket again? He was leaving, that's all there is to it." Naru claims. "That idiot will have to come back for this, and then I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. No one breaks a promise to me and gets away with it."

She turns her back on the Fox, and heads up the stairs to dress for the day, taking the bag with her. Calming down a bit, she says over her shoulder, "I'll be back down in a bit. Don't forget to at least get dressed before you pass out on the couch, Kitsune." She giggles.

Kitsune grins at her friend. _(Yeah, right! Like I've ever passed out BEFORE dinner.) _She finishes her sake and goes to her room.

**in the hot springs..**

Bobbing to the surface, Keitaro inspects himself for damage. Except for a bruised jaw and an aching shoulder, he seems alright. _(I thought I was a goner! Maybe I'll just stay out here until things calm down. No, on second thought, maybe I'd better not. Last thing I need is to be caught in their hot spring again. I'll go see if Aunt Haruka can spare a cup of coffee or something while the girls calm down)_. Looking back towards the inn, Keitaro shrugs and climbs out of the hot springs. "I would have thought at least one of them would have come out to see if I was alright." _(They must really hate me.)_

Dripping wet, Keitaro makes his way around the front of the inn, his house slippers rapidly becoming encased in snow and ice before he reaches the stairs to the Tea Shop _(Oh no! My bag! My…..) _He looks back at the inn, and decides that discretion is the better part of valor. _(Oh heck! It'll have to wait. There's no way I'm going to go back in there for a while.)_ Slipping and sliding, he slowly starts down the stairs to the Tea House, his arms wrapped around his wet body to try and hold in some warmth.

**inside Hinata-sou..**

As Kitsune comes to her room, Shinobu, her eyes still wet from crying passes her, heading for the kitchen. "I'll have breakfast ready in half an hour, Kitsune-san. Will you be coming back down? That is, I'm sure that you'll be down if you want, not that I 'm saying anything!" Shinobu blushes and stutters, not wanting to imply (at least, not out loud) that she thinks Kitsune drinks too much and eats too little.

Kitsune puts her hand on the young cook's head and ruffles her hair. "As long as ya'll cook those delicious meals, Shinobu, Ah'll be there. Even if ya'll have to drag me outta mah bed."

"Right, yes, of course." Shinobu says, beaming under the praise. With her chin up, she turns to go to the kitchen, but turns back with a pensive look on her face and asks "K-Kitsune-san. What happened to Sempai? H-he didn't really leave, did he?" Shinobu's face looks pleadingly up at the Fox.

Kitsune smiles at the young girl. "Ah don't think he was leaving, Shinobu. But, Naru and Motoko, well, let's just say they had words with him. I'm sure he'll be at breakfast, don't ya'll worry none." She says. _(Ah mean, where would he go? Nothing is open today, the train services are almost stopped for the holiday, and most of the taxis don't come out this way in this weather.) _Kitsune looks out the window at the falling snow.

Shinobu heads for the kitchen, feeling a little better after Kitsune's reassurances.

Upstairs, Naru throws the bag into the closet down the hall from her room, determined that she'll dump it on Keitaro when he comes back. She dresses and heads down for breakfast.

**Down the hill, fifteen minutes later;**

Haruka passes at the Tea Shop on her way to have breakfast at Hinata-sou and spend the day with her nephew and his tenants. Talking to herself, she says, "It looks like it's going to be snowing all day. I think I'll ask Keitaro to put me up for a few days instead of trying to walk home in this storm." As she goes by, she hears a shaking voice call out to her. "H-H-Haruk-k-ka?"

"Keitaro? Is that you? What are you doing down here?" She goes to the corner and sees Keitaro, sitting on the step near the back door. She moves over to her nephew and sees snow and ice coating his trembling body.

"Kami-sama! You're frozen!" Grabbing her keys from her pocket, she unlocks the door and, quickly helping him to his feet, assists him inside. Closing the door, she turns the thermostat all the way up, praying that the furnace kicks in fast.

Pulling several blankets out of her storage closet, she wraps Keitaro snuggly and sits him at a table close to the kitchen, then rushes to put a coffee kettle on to boil.

Pulling over a stool to sit in front of him, she wraps a dry kitchen towel around his head and starts rubbing his arms and legs, trying to encourage warmth into his body.

His teeth chattering less than before, Keitaro mutters, "T-T-Thanks, A-A-A-Aunt H-Haruk-ka. I-I k-kinda forg-got that I don't h-have a key to the t-tea shop." He manages a lop-sided grin at her.

Taking her fan out, she lightly taps him on the head, "That's just Haruka! But, I'll let you slide this time, Keitaro." The kettle whistles, and Haruka hurries into the kitchen to make them both some strong coffee.

Placing a hot cup in his trembling hands, she helps him lift it so he can drink some. After a few sips, the color rises back into his face as the coffee spreads its warmth through his body. His trembling rapidly eases, and his breathing becomes more regular.

Some minutes later, Keitaro opens the blankets, having warmed sufficiently to be comfortable. Haruka asks, "Now that you're better, care to tell me just why you were sitting out there in the snow, soaking wet, your clothes freezing, and with no shoes on? Are you trying to catch your death of cold or something?" Haruka refills his cup.

Keitaro drinks some more coffee, pondering his answer. He doesn't want to seem like a coward for trying to hide out in the Tea Shop, but he doesn't want to blame the girls, either. Making a decision, he says, "I, uh, well, I was just waiting for you to come to the inn. I, uh, wanted to be a good manager and walk you up the hill."

_(You're not a good liar, Keitaro. No jacket, no shoes, soaking wet, sitting outside in the snow. The girls obviously thought you did something and knocked you into the hot springs, and you decided it was safer to hide out here for a while, in spite of the weather.)_ She decides he has his reasons for not telling her what happened, and plays along with him.

"That's very considerate of you, Keitaro, but" she reaches behind the counter and takes out a key, which she hands to him, "next time, you can wait inside, maybe have a cup of tea waiting for me. I really should have thought to give you a key, since I have one to the inn."

"Thanks, Haruka. I appreciate it." Keitaro takes the key and secures it to the key ring he keeps in his pocket.

"Well, since you obviously lost your shoes and jacket in the snow," she snickers, "I think I have something in the closet here you can use." She walks over to her storage closet. After a minute, she emerges carrying a pair of shoes and a warm jacket. "These look like they'll fit. And you can keep 'em, you never know when you'll need some extra clothes for doing work around the inn."

Keitaro bows in thanks as he accepts the clothes.

Looking out the window, Haruka tells Keitaro "We'll just stay down here and I'll make us some breakfast. Go in the back to take your wet clothes off and put them in the dryer. There's a robe hanging on the wall you can wear until they dry."

As Keitaro goes into the back room, Haruka picks up the phone and calls the inn.

"H-Hinata-sou apartments, Shinobu Maehara speaking. May I help you?"

Slightly relieved, Haruka replies, "Ah, Shinobu, I was hoping it would be you."

"Haruka-san! It's good to hear from you. Are you still going to be here in time for breakfast?" she asks happily.

"No, Shinobu. I'm at the Tea House with Keitaro right now." Haruka says in a bland monotone.

A few seconds of silence.

"Oh, I see. I-is Sempai alright? K-Kitsune-san said Naru and Motoko were not too happy with him trying to leave again, and…..well, they uh…" her voice fades, not wanting to directly accuse her friends of attacking her Sempai.

Haruka nods to herself _(I thought so.)_ "Keitaro is OK, Shinobu. He and I are going to have breakfast down here at the Tea Shop. And I don't think he was trying to leave, so don't worry. I wanted to let you know we'll be up in an hour or so, and I didn't want you to worry."

Her voice sounding more confident, "Thank you, Haruka-san! I'm glad Sempai isn't leaving. I will tell the others…"

"No, Shinobu. Don't tell anyone where Keitaro is. Let's give him a chance to _enjoy_ breakfast, okay? You understand what I'm asking?" Haruka tells the young cook.

"I understand, Haruka-san. I promise won't tell anyone he is with you. P-please tell Sempai I feel real bad about what happened this morning." Shinobu says to the older woman.

"I will Shinobu. Expect us after you all have finished breakfast. We'll see you later."

"Hai, see you later, Haruka-san."

Hanging up the phone, Haruka looks out the window for a moment. _(So, they thought Keitaro was leaving. What would have giving them that idea? He promised to do his best to be their manager, and I know how strongly Keitaro takes his promises.)_ Moving to the kitchen area, Haruka starts to prepare a meal for herself and Keitaro.

Walking into the kitchen, Keitaro, the robe pulled snugly around him, dries his hair. "Can I help, Haruka? You don't have to go through so much trouble for me." He offers.

"No, Keitaro. You look like you could use a good breakfast without having to worry about being attacked, so you just sit and let me take care of it. And, before you ask; Yes, I called the inn and told Shinobu that you and I will be up in about an hour, and not to tell the others where you are." She tells him as she sets a pot of coffee on the stove. _(Let the others sweat and worry a bit, might do them some good.)_

"Oh. Well, thanks Haruka, but I don't think it matters much to them what happens to me." Keitaro says as he pulls a chair out from the small table in the kitchen to sit on.

"Keitaro, I know some of the girls may seem a little, well, unforgiving, but they're all nice people. It's just going to take time before they accept you as their manager. They all miss Granny, except Shinobu, she's never met her. You've been thrown into a situation where you have some pretty big shoes to fill." Haruka tells him as she places bread in the toaster.

A few minutes go by as Haruka continues cooking. Keitaro decides to explain what happened.

He looks at his aunt, and speaks in a dull monotone. "They think I was trying to leave again, even after I promised I would do my best to pass the entrance exam so I can stay here as the manager." Keitaro's face reflects his disappointment in himself. "Do they really think so little of me that they'd believe I would break my promise to them?"

Haruka scoops the eggs and ham she has cooked onto two plates, and places toast on the side. Carrying the plates to the table, she places one in front of her nephew, and sits across from him. "They don't know you like I do, Keitaro. They don't understand how much you value your promises, how you always keep them. Give them time. Now eat before your breakfast gets cold."

The young kanrinin picks up his chopsticks and pushes the food around on his plate, his appetite not quite up to it at the moment. "I was just trying to put some presents under the tree." Keitaro says so quietly that Haruka almost misses his comment.

Haruka pauses, her coffee cup half-way to her lips. "Presents?" she encourages him to continue speaking.

Rubbing his neck, Keitaro replies "This morning. I've been getting Christmas presents for the girls for the last couple of weeks, and this morning I tried to get up before anyone else so I could put them under the tree. I figured if the presents showed up today…" His grins lopsidedly at her. "I mean, I kinda doubt they will accept anything from me if I tried to give it to them personally, so I wanted to put them downstairs for them to open tomorrow morning."

As well as she knows her nephew, Haruka is still taken aback. "Are you telling me that, in spite of how they've treated you these these two months since you became the manager, you still bought them Christmas gifts?" she asks, her voice not betraying her emotions.

Looking at Haruka in surprise, he replies, "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't! I mean, I know they see me as just their manager, but they've become, well, I care about them, Haruka. And not just as their manager, but as, as their friend." Keitaro rubs the backof his neck as he pokes at his meal.

"Now I know you've been hit in the head by those girls one time too many, Keitaro! They complain about you, they belittle you, they attack you for the smallest of reasons, sometimes for no good reason at all! You DO NOT owe them a thing. You're the manager, they shouldn't expect, much less deserve, anything more than that." Haruka says crossly. "They never would have gotten away with all this when Granny was here. They…" she stops as Keitaro raises his head and looks at her.

"I know. I'm not Granny" Keitaro says, "but, I also know that those girls all have issues of their own that they have to deal with. I can't help it if I want to help them, to try to make things better for them, do things for them."

Placing his hands on Haruka's, he says, "Heck, I don't mind all the things that go on like you said, but that isn't how things always are. I mean, Naru is being nicer to me some of the time; she helps me study, and my grades are improving. Kitsune has started to help out around the dorm; she even volunteers to clean the dishes occasionally. Motoko doesn't sneer at me every day anymore, and she smiles at me once in a while when we are all eating. Su, well, she just has a different idea of playtime then most people, and I do have a lot of fun. And Shinobu seems to go out of her way to make things pleasant for me, with her cooking, doing laundry, and smiling at me when things are going kinda rough. They're all special to me." Keitaro explains, his smiling eyes never leaving Haruka's.

"Is that how you really see them?" Keitaro nods. Sighing, she sits back and crosses her arms. "I've said it before, Keitaro. You're too kind for your own good." _(I only hope those girls come to their senses before they take advantage of you one too many times.)_

Smiling at her, he says, "Sorry Aunt Haruka; it's just the way I am. Ow!" Keitaro flinches as a large paper fan smack him on the head.

Putting her fan back in her jacket, his aunt says; "Just call me Haruka. And Keitaro, never apologize for being you. Now, let's eat our breakfast. I told Shinobu we'd only be an hour, and you wouldn't want her to go out in this weather looking for you, would you?"

The both jump as there is a knock at the back door of the Tea Shop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Hina – The Forgotten Ronin**

**Fanfic**

"_Is that how you really see them?" Keitaro nods. Sighing, she sits back and crosses her arms. "I've said it before, Keitaro. You're too kind for your own good." (I only hope those girls come to their senses before they take advantage of you one too many times.) _

_Smiling at her, he says, "Sorry Aunt Haruka; it's just the way I am. Ow!" Keitaro flinches as a large paper fan smack him on the head._

_Putting her fan back in her jacket, his aunt says; "Just call me Haruka. And Keitaro, never apologize for being you. Now, let's eat our breakfast. I told Shinobu we'd only be an hour, and you wouldn't want her to go out in this weather looking for you, would you?"_

_The both jump as there is a knock at the back door of the Tea Shop._

**Chapter Two**

**Christmas Eve, Hinata-sou, breakfast time**

As most of the girls arrive downstairs to breakfast, Shinobu wipes her hands on her towel and asks "Su, could you bring the last tray in from the kitchen?"

"Sure things, Shinobus. And I'll brings some more bananas, you only put a dozens out!" Su says, smiling, as she leaps out of her chair and through the kitchen door.

In the common room, the phone rings. Shinobu rushes through the door, saying to the other residents "I'll get it."

Picking up the phone, the young cook asks, "H-Hinata-sou apartments, Shinobu Maehara speaking. May I help you?"

Shinobu smiles. "Haruka-san! It's good to hear from you. Are you still going to be here in time for breakfast?" she asks happily.

A few seconds of silence.

Shinobu continues, her voice betraying a hint of sadness. "Oh, I see. I-is Sempai alright? K-Kitsune-san said Naru and Motoko were not too happy with him trying to leave again, and…..well, they uh…" her voice fades and she feels slighlty ashamed; not only in avoiding accusing her friends of attacking her Sempai, but also in her running away and not doing anything to stop them.

She listens to the older woman, then replies, her face lighting , "Thank you, Haruka-san! I'm glad Sempai isn't leaving. I will tell the others…"

Shinobu's smile fades as she listens to what Haruka asks. _(Poor Sempai! And I made his favorite breakfast this morning. I wish I could ask him to forgive me for running away like a coward when I knew Motoko-sempai and Naru-sempai where going to attack him again.) _"I understand, Haruka-san. I promise won't tell anyone he is with you. P-please tell Sempai I feel real bad about what happened this morning." Shinobu asks, wishing she had the nerve to ask for Keitaro to speak to her.

Getting the older woman's promise, she finishes, "Hai, see you later, Haruka-san." Feeling better, Shinobu hangs up, not realizing that the conversation about to be played at the Tea Shop will cause Haruka to forget to mention how Shinobu felt about what happened to him.

As she returns to the dining room, Naru looks up from her tea. "Who was that , Shinobu?"

"It was Haruka-san. She called to say she is running a bit late, and will be here in an hour or two."

"Oh. That's good. I was a little worried that she hadn't shown up yet. Did she say what the problem was?" Naru ask as Shinobu takes the tray Su is drooling over and places it on the table.

"No. It sounded l-like sh-she might have overslept. It is a holiday, you know." Shinobu says, hoping her impromtu cover story sounded plausible.

"Haruka-san works very hard at the Tea Shop. She is entitled to sleep in on occasion. Unlike that nephew of hers. Why isn't he down here so that we may begin our meal? It is most impolite of Urashima to make use wait on him." Motoko states, wondering deep in her mind where Keitaro is. _(Urashima has not returned for mealtime. I have doubts that he was actually leaving, but, he normally is back by now. Perhaps we have driven him…)_ Motoko shakes her head, unwilling to continue her train of thought.

Kitsune looks up from the plate Shinobu places in front of her. "Ah went by his room. Keitaro ain't there." A hint of worry enters her voice as she looks out the window at the snowfall. "And Ah don't think he ever came back after ya'll knocked him into the hot springs."

Su jerks, her eyes meeting Kitsune's before she turns to Naru. "Didn't one of ya go and checks on him after ya beat him? It's not exactlies a sunny day in Junesies out there right now!" she asks, her eyes showing concern for her favorite playmate.

Naru, acting defensively, replies "Hey, it's not our responsibility to look after that baka! It's his job as manager, poor as he does it sometimes, to look after us! Besides, he tried to leave us again, so he doesn't deserve our sympathy." she says, her words not quite matching her thoughts. _(Keitaro! Where are you? Why haven't you come home?)_

Shinobu, knowing where Keitaro is, and why, struggles to keep from speaking up and defending him. As she puts a plate down for Naru, she puts it in front of the older girls with more force than she intended, hitting Naru's tea cup and spilling it.

Naru turns a looks at the young cook, who meets her gaze. Softly, quietly, Shinobu whispers one word, "Why?" as a tear comes to her eye. Not understanding what she means, Naru stares at Shinobu.

To everyone else Shinobu quickly says, "E-excuse me, please, don't wait up. Enjoy your breakfast." Shinobu rushes out of the dining room, and her footsteps can be heard going up the stairs.

The other residents stare at the door Shinobu ran through, and then at each other. Except Su, who is staring at Motoko's bacon and eggs.

Motoko is the first to speak. "It would appear Urashima's absence has upset Shinobu-chan."

"Ah think it was what Naru said, myself." Kitsune says under her breath, then looking up and smiling sweetly at the sword master.

Naru, confused at Shinobu's actions, concentrates on her breakfast.

What no one except Kitsune notices is Shinobu didn't set a plate out for Keitaro like she normally would, as if she knew he wouldn't be at breakfast that morning. _(What was that phone call really about, Shinobu?) _the Fox wonders as she slowly starts on her own meal.

Standing in her room, Shinobu quickly dresses herself in a long skirt, warm socks, and a heavy jacket and gloves. Pulling the hood over her head, she grabs a spare pair of winter boots from her closet, and quietly slides her door open, looking around to make sure no one has followed her to her room.

Silently, she moves down to the far end of the hallway, and goes down the rear stairwell, away from the common room. Putting her boots on, she lets herself out the side door to the dorm. Moving around the far-side of the inn, she heads for the path down to the Tea Shop, rather than the stairs, so that the others won't see her.

As she reaches the Tea Shop kitchen door, she pauses a moment before knocking. Inside, she hears Keitaro and Haruka talking; "…and I do have a lot of fun. And Shinobu seems to go out of her way to make things pleasant for me, with her cooking, doing laundry, and smiling at me when things are going kinda rough. They're all special to me."

_(S-Sempai? He a-appreciates me? He likes all of us?)_ Shinobu's lower lip trembles as she listens, her hand still raised to knock.

"Is that how you really see them?" Haruka asks. "I've said it before, Keitaro. You're too kind for your own good."

Keitaro replies, "Sorry Aunt Haruka; it's just the way I am. Ow!"

"Just call me Haruka. And Keitaro, never apologize for being you. Now, let's eat our breakfast. I told Shinobu we'd only be an hour, and you wouldn't want her to go out in this weather looking for you, would you?"

Shinobu gathers her courage and knocks on the door. "F-forgive me, Sempai, Haruka-san, if I'm disturbing you. M-may I come in?" Footsteps can be heard stepping over to the door, and it opens to reveal Haruka, still wearing an apron, standing there.

"Shinobu-chan? Are you okay? What are you doing here? Is something wrong, do you need my help?" Behind the older woman, the young girl sees Keitaro rising from the table, a towel around his neck, wearing a thick robe. _(H-he's worried about me! I came down here to help him, but, he asks _ME _if I need _HIS _help!)_

"Oh, Sempai!" Shinobu cries. Forgetting appearances, she runs in and throws herself against the surprised kanrinin, wrapping her arms around his waist in a bear hug that could give Su a run for her money.

"Ooof!" The confused Keitaro grunts as Shinobu crashes into him, her grip forcing the air out of his lungs. He tentatively puts his arms around her shoulders as he looks at his aunt, a questioning look in his eyes asking _**'What's going on, and what the heck am I supposed to do now?'**_

Haruka, closing the door, looks at the young kanrinin as she steps over to the oven and says, "I'll put on a couple more eggs and toast. I think it's a good bet Shinobu hasn't eaten yet. Keitaro, could you pour her a cup of tea?"

Stuttering slightly, Keitaro nods his head, unsure of what to do about the armload of young tenant around his waist. "Uh, sure. Hey, uh, Shinobu-chan?" he asks, looking down at the dark-haired girl in his arms.

Slowly, Shinobu releases her kanrinin and takes a step back. "I'm sorry, Sempai."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Keitaro says "That's okay, Shinobu-chan. Why are you down here? Is something wrong?"

Shinobu, her face blushing, "I-I just didn't want y-you toeat breakfast by yourself, Sempai."

Smiling, Haruka looks over and says, "So, what am I? Chopped liver?"

Shinobu, seeing the smile on the older woman's face, relaxes. "Hai, I'm sorry, Haruka-san. I did not mean that the way it sounded."

"I know, Shinobu, so don't worry about it. Get that tea from Keitaro before he spills it and sit down."

Obeying Haruka, Shinobu grabs a chair and gratefully accepts the tea from Keitaro.

After Haruka serves Shinobu, the three of them quietly eat breakfast. Keitaro, pondering something, quietly speaks, "You know, this isn't like eating breakfast up at the dorm. It's like, oh, I don't know, like I'm not one wrong word or move away from getting in trouble. I think I could get used to eating my meals down here." He says, slowly eating his bacon while looking at the table.

Shinobu gasps. _(Oh please no! Has Sempai been pushed so far that he no longer wants to eat with us? I mean, what he just said makes sense, he would be better off eating somewhere else. But, I won't be able to cook for him anymore.)_ Her lips trembling, Shinobu dares to look up at Keitaro, who is still contemplating his bacon.

Haruka, seeing the both of them, smacks Keitaro with her fan. "There is no way I'm going to cook meals for you every day, Keitaro. Or have you forgotten that you promised Shinobu she could be your cook in exchange for living at Hinata-sou?"

Holding his head, Keitaro looks from Shinobu to Haruka and back. "W-what? Oh, Shinobu-chan, don't pay attention to me! I was just thinking out loud. Honestly, there is no way I can turn down the chance to eat your wonderful cooking. No one else can whip up delicious food like you can. I'm only eating Haruka's breakfast because she insisted that…. OW!"

Haruka, her fan in her hand, says "You don't have to make excuses. And I'll have you know that I can cook just as good as anyone."

Shinobu, a smile on her face, replies "Oh, thank you Sempai. I will always make sure to feed you well!" Realizing what that sounded like, Shinobu blushes and concentrates on her eggs.

The rest of the meal is completed with polite conversation. As Haruka rises to clean up, Shinobu follows her lead and asks "So, will the two of you be coming up to the dorm now?"

"You let me put these dishes in the sink. I'll worry about them later. And yes, we will all go up to the dorm now."

"Yeah. It's time I apologized to everyone for this morning before it gets any worse." Looking at Shinobu, "I'm sorry that your Christmas Eve started out like it did, Shinobu-chan. Please accept my apology."

"B-but you d-don't.." Shinobu sputters.

"Please, Shinobu?" Keitaro ask.

Unable to reject him, even though he was not at fault, "Hai. Of course, Sempai."

"Good. Now that you've got the easy part out of the way, let's head on up." They gather their jackets, Keitaro stuffing his now dry clothes into a bag and covering his borrowed clothes with his jacket.

Reaching the front door, Haruka enters first, just to make sure no one is waiting to confront her nephew. Inside, she sees all the other residents in the common room, sipping tea (or sake, in Kitsune's case).

Hearing the door open, the girls rise. Naru says,"Haruka! It's great that you made it! We thought that,…uh, Shinobu? Why are you with…" spying the person bringing up the rear, Naru's eyes fill with flame. "K-Keitaro? What the heck are you doing, hiding behind Shinobu, you baka! Where the heck have you been, making us wait for you to get back and do your job?" Rushing forward, Naru balls up her right fist and, before anyone can stop her, slams Keitaro against the wall. As he slides down, Motoko joins her, standing above his prone figure.

"Urashima! How dare you attempt to hide from us after your pitiful and deceitful attempt to make us believe you were leaving us?" As she attempts to raise her sword, a stern voice stops them all cold.

"Enough!" Haruka says, not loudly, but with steel in her tone.

Keitaro rises to his feet, edging away from Naru's fist and Motoko's sword. He looks around as if trying to find something. "Kei, don't go anywhere." Haruka says, slightly more gently.

"This being the holidays, I am going to let you girls off easy. But only under this condition. Keitaro explained to me exactly what happened this morning, his side of the story. I believe him. I do not want to hear any more about it. Is that clear?"

Keitaro faces the girls and bows. "I apologize for this morning. If I gave any of you the wrong impression, I am sincerely sorry. I was no trying to run away, again." His eyes on the floor "I just had, I had some things I was trying to get done early, and I didn't want to be in anyone's way. I didn't know you'd all be using the hot springs so early, especially with it snowing outside." He stands there, awaiting whatever answer the girls see fit to give him.

Shaking her head, Haruka takes the cigarette out of her mouth and sighs. "Keitaro, you really need to start thinking more about yourself and not about everyone else_." (Spit, cant' he see how much these girls take advantage of him? He is the manager, so I can't force any of his tenants to do something against his desires. But damn it, he's family.)_ "Just let it drop, everyone. Forget that this morning ever happened."

Standing there, Motoko allows herself to relax. Looking at Haruka, she bows and replies, "As I respect your wisdom, Haruka-san, I shall consider the matter in the past."

Haruka glances at Naru, who still has a look of unfulfilled anger on her face. "Naru? Did you understand me?"

Forcing her hands down to her sides, Naru glares at Keitaro for a moment, and then turns to Haruka. "Oh, alright. As long as he stays out of trouble, I guess I can let it slide. But, that baka had better get working. We were planning on having a party tonight, and Shinobu still needs him to pick up some things from the market."

Softly, Keitaro says "I-I'll go as soon as I change." As he turns and heads for the stairs, Naru notices for the first time that the clothes he has on are old and patched, not the clothes he was wearing this morning. Seeing the slump in his shoulders, her natural concern for him overrides her anger. Reaching out to him, she asks, "Uh, Keitaro. What happened to your clothes?"

Before he can turn, Haruka replies, "Keitaro, you just keep going to your room. I'll explain your clothes." Waving him off, Haruka beckons the girls to follow her to the dining room.

Upstairs, Keitaro continues to look around. _(Where are the presents I got for the girls? Did..did they really think it was my stuff and I was running away? They might have thrown the basket out! Oh no! I've gotta find it!) _Changing into clothes more appropriate for going into town, Keitaro sneaks outside and searches the trash bins for the gifts. Not finding them, he moves back inside, going through the laundry room, the changing room, and the common area.

Dejected, Keitaro thinks. _(They must have taken them down the stairs and thrown them out. Damn, and trash pickup was an hour ago.) _Going back to his room, Keitaro checks his bank statement. "If I can avoid any expenses for myself until the end of the month, I have just enough to get the girls something for Christmas and New Years." sighing, "And to think I've been collecting all those gifts for the last month."

Grabbing the list of stuff he needs to purchase for the party, Keitaro heads out to the city, hoping he can find some gifts he can afford with the last of his savings before he swings by the market to fill the shopping list.

**Mid-morning, in the dining room.**

The girls sit around the table, listening to Haruka's story, who leaves out any mention of the presents Keitaro told her about, wanting him to surprise the girls himself. "And it took him almost half an hour to stop shaking. He was too damned afraid to come back up here, so he chose to risk freezing to death waiting for me. It chills me to the bone to think of what might have happened if I hadn't made it here this morning."

Kitsune looks at Shinobu. "So, Ah guess that was Haruka that called earlier. Why didn't ya'll tell us about Keitaro? We'd've been down there in a flash to bring him home."

Haruka asks Kitsune, "And when he did come home, how was he greeted? With warmth, tenderness, a little concern for having been soaking wet and nearly frozen? My, how sweet of all of you to be such caring individuals." She says sarcastically.

Everyone stares silently at the table. Naru thinks _(Maybe Haruka is right. Maybe he wasn't running away. But, why would he have a blanket full of his stuff? Unless, oh that's it! He was trying to get some laundry done early before going to the market!)_ "I, I guess we misjudged him a bit today, huh?"

Su stares at the banana in front of her. "Just todays? Seems ta me, mmph, that's standard procedures for Keitaros!" the now empty banana peel stares back at Su.

Motoko sits, her sword held in her lap. "A question you have not cleared up for us, Haruka-san. If Urashima was not attempting to run away, again, what was he doing with his things this morning?"

Before Haruka can think of an excuse that doesn't reveal Keitaro's plans, Naru speaks.

"Laundry." Looking up at Motoko, she repeats "It must have been his laundry. He wanted to get it done early, before we all woke up. Think about it! If he were running away, wouldn't he have used a suitcase instead of a blanket in a basket? He was just trying to get some laundry done." Naru looks at her hands, thinking about how she had twice attacked Keitaro that morning for something as innocent as his laundry.

Kitsune, her eyes wide open, sputters, "Ya'll nearly killed Keitaro twice this morning over his friggin' laundry?" Looking up at the ceiling, she whispers, "Kami-sama, has it come to this? Keitaro get's his backside handed to him just because he wanted to wash his clothes?" A tear forms at the corner of her eye as she looks down at her sake. "He's gotta be feeling like the unluckiest bastard in the world about now."

"Maybe I can makes somethings ta cheer him up, maybe something that can wash his clothes for him!" Su says, her eyes bright. Motoko leans over and whispers in the girls' ear.

"Oh." Su takes out a notepad and next to 'Clothes cleaning mecha' checks the box labeled _**already done**_.

"Does anyone want more tea?" Shinobu gets up and walks to the kitchen, returning a minute later with some fresh tea.

Motoko and Naru accept, Haruka waves of, and Kitsune decides to forgoe the remainder of her sake in favor of some soothing tea. Su looks despondent until Shinobu tosses her a banana. "Yippees! You is da best, Shinobus!"

"Well, now that you all understand what actually happened, I suggest you just continue with your plans for the day. I'll be around if you need me." Haruka tells the girls as she heads to the changing room and the hot springs.

**A few hours later**

Keitaro, desperately trying to find gifts the girls will like with the little money he has, has spent several hours trying to find what he's looking for. Managing to get a few nice items but depleting his savings, he heads to the market to pick up the items on the list. Thankful that he has a separate account to cover the purchases, he quickly finds the items. "This looks like it's gonna be a pretty good party. Shinobu is sure to whip up a lot of tasty snacks with all these. I can't wait, I didn't even have money left to have lunch, and I wasn't very hungry at breakfast this morning."

**Half an hour later, late afternoon**

Back at the dorm, the residents are taking an afternoon break from their party preparations to relax in the hot springs. Some of the girls, most notably Naru, are angered that after several hours, Keitaro still hasn't returned to help.

"I bet that baka is off with his so-called buddies. That idiot! Of all days, he wants to spend time with a bunch of losers instead of us!"

Haruka, surprised, asks, "Should Keitaro honestly have any reason to _want_ to spend today with any of you?"

All the girls to turn and look at the older woman for an explanation. "He's been here every day since he accepted the manager's position, doing things for you, fixing things, running errands, cleaning, helping to cook, and dozens of other things all for your benefit" holding up a hand, she forestalls their comments "and don't give me that 'it's his job' line."

She continues "As far as I can remember, he hasn't taken a day off for himself since he came here. So, why should spending today here be anything special for him? Seems to me as far as how he's been treated already, today is just like any other day to him." Pausing a moment, Haruka adds, "He does have relatives other than me he could go to, you know, who would be willing to show him a little human kindness, with no strings attached."

That comment causes all the residents to stop and think.

"Y-You don't think Sempai would leave us alone here on Christmas Eve, would you, Haruka-san?" Shinobu whimpers, her hands clenched under her jaw as she sinks lower into the hot springs.

Looking at the young cook, Haruka answers, "If it were only you, Shinobu, I know Keitaro would do everything in his power to be here tonight. You're the only one here that doesn't hit him," Naru and Motoko grimace "or con him out of his money," Kitsune blushes guiltily "or treat him like a rag doll on a daily basis" Su looks to see if there are any bananas to be had, before looking sadly at Haruka. "But, knowing him, I suspect he'll be back. He doesn't have it in him to let anyone down that's counting on him, if he can possibly help it."

**Meanwhile, at the front door,**

Keitaro quietly let's himself back into the dorm, hopeful that no one will confront him again. Thanking his rare case of luck, he silently heads to the kitchen, where he puts away the items he returned with while arranging the sake, soda and beer on the counter. Looking at the small bag he has left, he hesitates, sighing.

Keitaro walks out to the common room and carefully places the small, plain, paper-wrapped presents behind the tree in the corner, well behind the other beautifully wrapped ones stacked in the front. "Well, hopefully they'll understand it's the thought that counts."

Heading upstairs, Keitaro goes to his bathing tub. Between the chill from the morning, skipping lunch, and rushing around the city, his eyes immediately close from exhaustion.

**Early that evening**

After everyone finishes their baths in the hot springs and dress, they meet in the common room to finish the decorations. Shinobu walks into the kitchen and finds the items Keitaro had picked up already there. She sticks her head out and asks, "Has anyone seen Sempai? He brought everything from the market we needed, but he isn't here!"

Naru sets down the garland she was draping, "I suppose he's in his room moping again. I'll bring him down. The least he can do is help us get things ready for the party."

Reaching his room, Naru knocks. After a few seconds with no answer, she slides opens the door. "Hey, Keitaro! Can't you hear……Keitaro?" Looking around, she sees no sign of the manager. Even his futon is still unmade.

Slowly walking back down the stairs, Naru returns to the common room. "Keitaro isn't here. His room isn't even straightened up."

Kitsune pauses, her sake glass forgotten. "Oh Spit! Ya'll don't think Haruka was mistaken and he decided to let us spend the holiday all alone?"

Motoko, looking over her shoulder from her decorating, says "It is not our business to dictate to Urashima how he spends his free time. However, as our manager, I would have at least expected him to stay long enough to wish us well for the day. But, it seems that even that small courtesy is beyond him." Turning back, no one notices the momentary sad look that crosses her face _(Perhaps he has decided our company in no longer preferable.)_

"Should we, maybe, call his parents? I mean, just to make sure he is okay, that is? Shinobu asks, looking at the front door.

Naru thinks for a minute. "I..I don't know their number." Looking slightly panicked, she adds, "As a matter of fact, I don't even know where they live." She looks hopefully at Kitsune.

"If Ah knew, Ah would've already been on the phone, Naru. What about you, Su?

"Nope, never came ups in conversation. He always was asking abouts me and my family, but…"

Shinobu encourages her, "But what, Su?"

"I never asked him anythings about his family or his past. All I knows is what we learned when he first came here. He gots kicked out of his house, he's trying to get into Tokyo U, he's a pervert, and he's invincible." Su says.

Naru looks pleadingly at Motoko, who has turned, her decorating forgotten. "It is the same for me as well. He would innocently inquire about my thoughts, aspirations, and family, but it, it never occurred to me to return the pleasantries by inquiring as to the story of his." Motoko looks down at the garland in her hands. "He..he showed consideration by asking out of simple courtesy, yet I could not bring myself to return the pleasantries."

Kitsune perks up, "Wait a sec! Haruka, you got all that information, don't ya'll? We can just get the number from you, right?"

Frowning, Haruka removes her cigarette. Staring silently at the girls for a few moments, she replies, "If after all this time, none of you have even bothered to learn anything about Keitaro other than he is Granny's relative, that he is my nephew, and that he was kicked out of his house for twice failing to get into University, than I sure as heck am NOT going to tell you his parents telephone number."

Pausing to light another cigarette, "He's been here for two months and knows all your stories, why you're here, what your likes and dislikes are, when all your birthdays are, and many of your hopes and dreams, simply because he was polite enough to ask out of genuine concern."

Blowing a puff, she continues "Serves you all right. He reaches out to learn about you so he can be a better manager, and I may say, a better friend, but none of you return the favor. And for some strange reason, I'm really not surprised."

Standing or sitting, the girls have no response for Haruka. Rolling her eyes, she looks at Shinobu. "However, I will make one allowance. I will call his parents, if Shinobu wants to talk to them. She at least treats Keitaro like a human being. What do you say Shinobu?" Haruka turns to see the young cook standing at the phone, the receiver in her hand and a hopeful smile on her face. The others look pleadingly at Shinobu, urging her to accept Haruka's offer.

Haruka steps over and dials a number. Shinobu waits anxiously as there is first one ring, then another, and then another.

Keitaro, having awakened from his nap, dresses and heads downstairs.

Shinobu, on the phone, responds as the other end answers "H-hello? Is this the Urashima residence?...I'm sorry, I can't hear you, I-I asked if Sem, I mean, is Keitaro there…….Keitaro…."

Coming downs the stairs with a towel over his head, the manager hears Shinobu call his name. "Oh, Shinobu-chan, what do you need?"

"Oh Sempai, th-thank goodness, I , we were afraid we might not be able to get a hold of you. How are you?"

The girls, seeing Keitaro on the stairs, and Shinobu still on the phone, stare, their mouths wide open.

"Uh, I'm fine, Shinobu-chan. Why, is something the matter?" Keitaro stands behind Shinobu, still drying his hair and not seeing that she thinks he is on the phone.

Fiddling nervously with the phone cord, Shinobu ask, "W-why d-did you leave, Sempai? D-don't you want to spend the holiday with us?"

Taking the towel off his head, Keitaro looks around. The other girls, having gotten over their astonishment, are trying very hard to hide their laughter at the situation. Not understanding what has been discussed, Keitaro of course gets the wrong impression. "I'd like nothing better than that, but, after this morning, I don't think I'm wanted around much right now. I guess I'll see if maybe my parents will let me stay at home, seeing as they are away on vacation right now." Placing his hand on Shinobu's shoulder "I'm sorry."

With tears falling down her face, Shinobu tries to think of anything to say to get him to come back for the holiday, when something he said dawns on her. "Y-your parents are o-on vacation? Aaauuuuu! Then you are all alone there." Noticing the hand on her shoulder, Shinobu turns and looks up to see Keitaro looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, are you talking to me or someone on the phone, Shinobu-chan?" he asks.

"Aaaiiieee!" Shinbou jumps three feet backwards as all the girls break down and laugh.

"Ya'll shoulda seen the look on yer face when ya saw Keitaro standing right there, Shinobu!" Kitsune giggles, holding a glass of sake in the air. "Nice psyche play, Keitaro!"

Su leaps over and lands on Keitaro's shoulders, "Where ya beens, Keitaros? We thoughts ya had gone home for the holidays"

Unwrapping a leg from around his neck so he can breathe, Keitaro answers "Even if my parents weren't on vacation, I'd rather be here. I mean, seeing as how they want me to be more independent and all." He rubs the back of his neck as he looks around the room.

Naru, relieved that Keitaro hasn't taken off and left them all alone for the holiday, regains her composure and steps over to the manager. "Well, since you're here, you'd better do your share of the work and get this place decorated. We ARE having a party tonight, and we don't want to delay it because of you." She says, a bit more gruffly than she had intended. Slightly more contritely and while lowering her gaze, she mumbles "Please?"

Giving her a genuine smile that reaches from his lips to his eyes, Keitaro says "Sure! Anything I can do to help out, I'll be glad to!" Suddenly, armloads of decorations are dumped at his feet by Motoko, Kitsune and Su.

"Be sure to have this up before this evening, Urashima. Shinobu plans to have her preparations done by six thirty, so do not delay." Motoko tells him, glaring at him with her hand on her sword as she heads upstairs, Su tagging behind. Kitsune fills her glass and settles in on the couch "Ah think Ah'll stay down here and supervise ya, Keitaro. Make sure ya decorate the place right. What about you Naru?"

Embarrassed at the way she spoke to him, Naru excuses herself "I, uh, need to get ready. I'll be in my room." Rushing up the stairs, she berates herself for leaving Keitaro to finish all the decorating by himself. Looking at the clock, she knows that forty-five minutes will not be enough time to do a thorough job of it, but she can't bring herself to go back and face him yet.

**Exactly forty minutes later**

With Kitsune's constant "no, put that here, no try it over there, maybe it'll look better this way" Keitaro is nowhere near finished by the time Motoko returns from her room, dressed in a casual sweater and slacks combination.

"Urashima, as I thought, you can't even do simple decorating in a timely matter. If we are to start on time, now I must assist you." After five minutes, with no interruptions from Kitsune, Motoko has the decorations up, a task that would have taken Keitaro, with Kitsune's 'help' another thirty minutes. Refusing Keitaro's apologies, Motoko ignores him. As everyone else comes back to the common room, Haruka and Shinobu come out of the kitchen and announce that the food is ready, if everyone will lend a hand carrying it out.

Throughout the meal, Motoko keeps a watchful eye on Keitaro. Anytime he reaches for some of the special items Shinobu made, Motoko glares at him and shakes her head. Dejected, Keitaro settles for some fried rice and a bowl of soup. His choice of meal items doesn't go unnoticed by Shinobu, who thinks he is deliberately avoiding the special items she prepared, some with him in mind.

Naru sees how Shinobu is reacting to Keitaro's choices, while missing Motoko's glares. Her anger at Keitaro for making Shinobu sad after all her hard work starts to rise.

Kitsune sees the silent interactions, and thinks things are gonna get pretty lively this evening.

Haruka, noticing all of it, wonders when these girls are ever going to grow up.

Having limited himself to rice and soup, Keitaro's stomach argues to taste some of the wonderful smelling items Shinobu made, but he is unwilling to risk Motoko's wrath for it. Not having had time for lunch and still hungry, he sits quietly and waits for everyone else to finish, not wanting to draw any untoward attention to himself.

Once the main meal is finished, Shinobu and Haruka bring snack trays in from the kitchen and place them on the tables in the common area. Everyone gathers around the seating near the tree in anticipation of opening their gifts. Except for Keitaro. He sits a discrete distance away from the others, trying to remain unnoticed.

Kitsune starts it off. Kneeling in front of the tree, she separates the gifts by name. Two for each of the girls, two for Haruka, and one for Keitaro.

Kitsune gets a scarf from Shinobu and a pair of soft slippers from Naru.

Naru gets some cheap perfume from Kitsune and a scroll from Motoko.

Motoko gets a sweater from Naru and a bunch of bananas from Su.

Su gets a scroll from Motoko and a banana basket from Shinobu.

Shinobu gets a bunch of bananas from Su and a mini lipstick from Kitsune.

Haruka gets a hot springs robe and slippers from the girls.

Keitaro get work gloves and work sandals as a gift from '_Your tenants_'.

As everyone except Keitaro shows off their presents. Keitaro slowly tries to move out of the room. Suddenly, Su says "Hey, lookies! Theres more presents unders the tree!"

In a mad rush, the girls grab the plain-wrapped gifts. Staring at them, they see handwritten cards on each, to them from Keitaro.

Kitsune, shaking the two with her name on them, says "Plain brown paper fer wrapping? Really went all out, eh Keitaro?" she says with a sneer on her face.

Catching the looks from the girls, Keitaro freezes in his tracks and sits down in the furthest chair. "No, it's not like that, I…I…" unable to admit that he had bought better gifts but has no idea where they are at, Keitaro just gives up and waits.

Shinobu, pleased to have gotten anything from Keitaro, says "I don't care how it's wrapped! Isn't it the thought that counts?" Opening her first gift, she finds a tiny diary with a heart-shaped lock and key, a unicorn on the cover. Her second gift is a 'Hello Kitty' drawing set. "Oh, Sempai! Thank You! These are wonderful!" Shinobu walks over and gives Keitaro a small kiss on the cheek, who looks on, embarrassed at such praise for such inexpensive gifts.

Su is right behind Shinobu ripping open her packages. She finds a box of melting chocolates and a small electric pot. "Woohoos! Now I can make chocolate dipped bananas any times I wants! Thanks Keitaros!" Su leaps over and glomps Keitaro with a full-face kiss.

Kitsune opens hers. A baseball cap with fox ears and a pocket make-up compact cause her to grin from ear to ear. Putting the cap on, and tweaking the ears upright, Kitsune crawls over and holds one hand in the air like a paw. "Rowr! A bit cheap, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. How's about I show you what foxes do to young men who give them cheap gifts, eh Keitaro?"

Looking at Kitsune, Keitaro can't help notice that at the angle that she is approaching him, a good deal of her breasts, bra-less, are visible. Slapping his hand to his nose as blood spurts out, he collapses backwards, chair and all. His right foot sticks straight up in the air, twitching.

Looking at Keitaro and then at her shirt, Kitsune sits up straight and covers her chest. Blushing, she says, "Oops! S-S-sorry about that, Keitaro. Uh, Merry Christmas!"

While Su and Shinobu assist Keitaro in setting the chair back upright. Motoko opens her gifts and glares at the manager. "Urashima, why would you even consider getting me such a low priced gift as a pair of slippers and a hot springs robe?" Of course, Motoko conveniently forgets that is exactly the same type of gift the five girls pitched in to get for Haruka.

Bowing his head, Keitaro mutters "I'm sorry, Motoko."

"I'm afraid to even open mine, seeing what that baka got everyone else." Naru says, putting her gifts on the table beside her. "Just what the heck were you thinking? Yeah, I guess we can see what you think about all of us with crappy gifts like these."

Haruka looks at Naru "Drop it, Naru. Keitaro means well."

Ignoring the older woman, Naru stands up and walks over to stand in front of Keitaro. "Well? What have you got to say for yourself, Keitaro? Is this all we are worth to you? Some bargain-store close-out gifts? We bend-over backwards to accept you as our manager and you treat us like this?" Naru does not notice the rejection in Keitaro's eyes.

"Naru, enough" Haruka says, but she senses that the damage has already been done.

Getting up slowly, Keitaro, his head bowed, "I'm sorry, Narusegawa. I really am. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you? For this crap? Ooooh! Just get outta my sight!" Naru says, a vein throbbing on her forehead.

Defeated, Keitaro turns and slowly walks away, all eyes on his slumped shoulders as he goes up the stairs.

Looking sternly at Naru, Haruka says "You just don't listen, do you? Does it matter how much Keitaro spends on gifts? At least he bought each of you two gifts, when all the five of you could do was to lump in and buy him work gloves and sandals." Letting out a long sigh, "I'm surprised he even bothered, seeing how he's treated around here. I feel like soaking some of the smell in this room off me. I'll be in the hot springs." Haruka stands, looks at the robe and slippers she received, and pointedly leaves them there as she heads for the changing room to use the regular robes and slippers kept there.

Motoko contemplates her hands, while Kitsune, Su and Shinobu stare at Naru.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? He's the one who bought these cheap gifts, not me!" She says.

"Naru, maybe ya'll shouldn't have been so hard on Keitaro. He means well. Maybe he just didn't have much money for gift-giving. Maybe, maybe that was all he could afford." Kitsune softly says.

"I know that's not true! I saw his account books a few weeks ago when he left them on his desk while we were studying. He has plenty of money, he just doesn't care to use any of it on us. Some friends he must think we are, huh?" Naru says in a huff.

Kitsune looks down at the work gloves and sandals they bought for their manager. A tear rolls down the side of her face. "Yeah, some friends he's got, huh?"

"Oh, don't let that attitude of his fool you, Kitsune! You know he uses that 'oh, poor me' act too often." Naru stalk off to her room, not wanting to continue the conversation.

As she reaches her room, still angered, she remembers to clothes basket Keitaro left that morning. Deciding now was as good a time as any to drop it on his head, she retrieves it from the closet and takes it to her room. Sliding Liddo-kun and the board off the hole in her floor, she looks down and spots Keitaro kneeling on his floor, his head bowed, hands upturned in his lap. For a moment, Naru's heart softens. But, her pride kicks back in to full, righteous force.

"Hey, baka! You forgot this." Naru stuffs the basket through the hole into his room, kicking and pushing it through with her foot, unmindful of the soft popping and snapping sounds coming from it. The blanket catches on the edge of the hole and rips open, its contents spilling down into Keitaro's room. "Like any of us want to be stuck with anything of yours!" She adds, anger and hurt in her voice. "Merry Christmas, you cheap bastard!"

Keitaro, his mouth open, moans as he sees the items Naru drops into his room. The sound of objects hitting the floor fades as he looks on helplessly.

Naru is about to slide the cover over the hole when she glances down. She drops the cover as her hands come up to her mouth, her eyes wide with dismay.

Instead of the dirty laundry, clothing and other personal belongings of his that she expected, carefully wrapped gifts, lots of them, have fallen from the ripped blanket.

Keitaro kneels there, staring as the presents he had bought for the girls, lay scattered on his floor. _**'Like any of us want to be stuck with anything of yours!'**_ Each word strikes his heart like a Naru-punch. _**"Merry Christmas, you cheap bastard!"**_

"I….I…." he lowers his face, "I'm sorry. I only wanted to show that I…. I thought that maybe if I could show my appreciation for….." his voice thick with emotion and unable to continue, Keitaro closes his eyes.

Stunned, Naru freezes, her mind temporarily going blank. Several seconds go by, Keitaro staring at the floor, Naru staring at the presents.

_(Oh no! It wasn't laundry! Kami-sama! You were just trying to put presents for us under the tree! And then you, you went out and bought more when I, when you thought…And we complained because we thought you didn't care!) _Dropping to her knees, she pulls the torn blanket up, and draws it to her chest. In a voice barely above a whisper "K-Keitaro? No…I...I…" Naru tries to speak, but her words die on her lips as Keitaro looks up again, his eyes pits of despair. His voice heavy with emotion, he whimpers; "I only wanted to, to say, to express my…" full dejection kicks in, and Keitaro lowers his face as Naru see him shed more tears. "Forget it, w-what does it matter, anyways? I'm just a loser, you're right. Why would any of you want anything f-from me."

His hands at his sides as he shakily stands, the pain in his bearing brings a lump to Naru's throat. Her chest constricting painfully, she reaches down towards him. "B-but, Keitaro! I didn't kno…."

Keitaro walks out of his room, sliding the door to the side so hard it falls off its rails to crash to the floor. Naru hears his footsteps as they go down the stairs, followed by the sound of the side door opening and closing.

The voices of the other residents can be heard, wondering "Where are ya'll going"; "What happened, Sempai?"; "What was that noise upstairs, Urashima?"; "Keitaros, aint ya gonna plays?"

Naru sits there, unable to move. Even as she hears the footsteps of the others running up the stairs, she remains motionless.

Motoko is first to reach Keitaro's room, her sword at her side. Skidding to a halt as she enters, she looks up and sees Naru sitting at the edge of the hole. "Naru, what has happened? Did Urashima attempt his perversions upon you again? I shall hunt him down and deliver justice with my sword."

Haruka, rushing up from the hot springs, and Kitsune arrive right behind the sword master, but their eyes are drawn to the mess on the manager's floor.

Haruka steps in and puts her hand on Motoko's shoulder "First, I think we'd better hear from Naru what exactly happened here before you go chasing after my nephew, Motoko." she says, a hint of steel in her voice.

Shinobu slowly peeks around the damaged doorway to peer inside as Su leaps over her head to land on Motoko's shoulders. "Where is Keitaros going? Is he going to come back and open all these presents he got?"

Kitsune softly steps into the room and picks up one of the boxes. Reading the name on the card, she looks at the others strewn on the floor. "These are gifts? For us? From Keitaro?" the Fox asks. She looks up at Naru. "Where,…when,…why……" Her voice trails off as Naru just stares through the hole.

"Gifts? Keitaros bought us more gifts? Are they yummy?'Su exclaims, not noticing the look on Naru's face.

Naru, swallowing hard to speak, quietly replies; "K-Keitaro. I'm….I'm …"

"S-Sempai? Oh my poor Sempai!" Shinobu whispers, her face growing pale as she guesses what has just occurred.

Haruka, her hands on her hips, speaks, her voice hard as stone; "And just what happened here, Naru? I see you now understand what Keitaro was trying to do this morning. And it wasn't laundry."

Naru, a tear in her eye, says "I thought…I mean, Keitaro was, he said, I …." She bites her fist and turns and runs, the sounds of her door opening and closing clearly heard. As footsteps rush down the stairs, everyone turns as Naru passes the manager's room at a run, the ripped blanket bundled in her arms. They quickly follow her downstairs.

Haruka asks Shinobu, "Bring some hot tea from the kitchen, Shinobu. It looks like Naru could use some, and I have a feeling the rest of us are going to need it as well."

"Hai, Haruka-san. I was thinking some tea would be needed, too." Shinobu heads to the kitchen while the others settle themselves on the chairs and couches in the common room.

Naru, still holding the blanket the gifts were in, sits at the end of one of the couches and draws her knees up to her chin, rocking back and forth slowly.

After Shinobu brings more tea in, Haruka has the girls explain where the gifts that Naru dropped through the ceiling into Keitaro's room had been. After learning that at first they thought it was his clothes, and the they thought it was laundry, Naru had hidden it (When asked why she did, Naru had no good answer). Haruka sits back and stares at the assembled tenants.

"You criticized his gifts, but he had already spent so much, too much if you ask me, on gifts for you. In his eyes, you must seem like greedy, inconsiderate bitches, they way you put down his gifts just because they didn't cost much! Damn it, they were all he could afford after he thought you threw away the other gifts he got for you." Putting out her cigarette and lighting another, Haruka look at the girls sternly. "I want each of you to go up there and bring down any packages with your names on them. Now!" Looking at Naru, "And that goes double for you, Naru. You never even bothered to open the gifts he bought this afternoon, did you?"

Naru looks down at the table, her two gifts still sitting there, mocking her in her shame.

Slowly she follows the others up to Keitaro's room. A long few minutes later, they return, each girl carrying three or four packages. Kitsune and Shinobu present Haruka with two presents with her name on them.

"Now, I want you to open these presents in front of everyone else, and then honestly explain to us what is wrong with them." Haruka instructs the girls.

Kitsune opens hers: A pair of heated couch slippers, a TV lounge robe, and a matching gloves and scarf set.

Motoko looks at her gifts: A Haiku book, incense, and a matching gloves and scarf set.

Su tears hers open: A banana basket, a remote-controlled battle figure, and a matching gloves and scarf set.

Shinobu gently unwraps her presents: A leather school backpack, a 16-piece spice rack, and a matching gloves and scarf set.

Haruka opens hers to find: A matching gloves and scarf set with a hat.

Naru, her hands trembling, opens hers: A matching hat, gloves, sweater and scarf set, low-cut/fur-lined leather winter boots, and a hot pot.

After taking stock, Haruka grimaces. "I'm surprised Keitaro had any money left at all after he got all these gifts. Those glove and scarf sets are expensive, and he got seven of them. Heated slippers, a signed first print book of haikus, a remote-controlled mecha, a leather backpack, and a full set of winter clothing couldn't have been cheap, either."

When none of the girls say anything, Haruka stands "I'm gonna go out and talk to Keitaro. I'm guessing he's out on the deck about now." When the girls all rise to follow her, she turns and points at them. "Just me. I understand how things normally end up around here; If you all go up there, Keitaro will just try to apologize again and probably end up getting hit for his troubles. And that's the last thing I'm gonna let happen tonight!"

"Shinobu, could you prepare a plate or two of some of the treats you prepared? I noticed" she says, eyeing Motoko "that Keitaro didn't eat much at dinner, and avoided all the special items you made. Bring them down in about fifteen minutes. I'm going to invite Kei down to the Tea Shop to finish the holiday evening, the rest of you can just stay here and enjoy your warm and caring company." she says sarcastically. "Kei deserves better treatment than what he's gotten from most of you, and it's past time for you to learn that lesson.

"Hai, Haruka-san, I will be happy to bring prepare plates for the two of you."

"One, Shinobu. I'm already full of those delicious snacks." Haruka smiles at the young cook. Blushing, Shinobu nods and bows, "Thank you, Haruka-san."

Puffing her cigarette, Haruka adds, "And him being the manager or not, if any of you so much as shows a shadow down at the Tea Shop, unless the inn is on fire or one of you is dying, you will have to deal with me!"

Picking up the work gloves they got for Keitaro, Haruka stops by the tree and picks up one last present that went un-noticed. Naru, regaining her voice, asks "What is that, Haruka-san?"

"This? It's the gift I bought for Keitaro, which I notice you all conveniently overlooked. And it ain't a pair of work gloves." Haruka says as she puts her coat on and heads for the deck. "I'll expect you in a bit, Shinobu, but give me time to talk to Keitaro first before you rush down the hill. No use waiting for us in the cold."


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Hina – The Forgotten Ronin**

**Fanfic**

"_The rest of you can just stay here and enjoy your warm and caring company." she says sarcastically, facing the other girls. "Kei deserved better treatment than what he's gotten from most of you." Puffing her cigarette, she adds, "And if any of you so much as shows a shadow down at the Tea House tonight, unless the inn is on fire or one of you is dying, you will have to deal with me!"_

_Walking to the foyer, Haruka puts her coat on, grabs Keitaro's shoes and jacket, and heads for the drying deck. _

**Chapter Three – Christmas Eve, late**

With the snow coming down thicker now, Keitaro stares across the snow-covered city while leaning on the rail of the laundry deck; unmindful of the fact that he's been out here for the last ten minutes, and he has no jacket on and is wearing dorm slippers instead of shoes.

_(Am I really such a failure as a manager and a friend?) _he thinks to himself._ (It just doesn't make any sense. I do everything they ask and more. I try to be friends with them, but, it's like they go out of their way to exclude me from trying to fit in, and criticize all the work I do around here.)_ sigh _(I guess I was just kidding myself when I thought I could do this job. What was Granny thinking?)_

"Maybe it would have been a good idea if you did run away this morning. At least then you wouldn't feel as crappy as you do right now." Keitaro turns to see Haruka standing at the steps to the deck, his jacket and shoes in her hands. Stepping over, she hands them to him. "Put these on. After nearly freezing this morning, the last thing you need is to be out in the cold again."

Accepting the clothes with mumbled thanks, Keitaro puts his shoes on and wraps his jacket around himself and continues looking over the city. After a few moments of silence, Haruka softly says "Um, Keitaro. Isn't this the point where you turn to me and say you could never leave your tenants as long as they need you, blah, blah?" concern apparent in her eyes. _(Damn it! Have those girls already pushed him too far?)_

Smiling slightly and blushing, Keitaro looks at her. "Well, to be honest, I was just thinking along those lines, but you interrupted me before I got to the usual part where I talk myself out of it." Rubbing his hands together before putting them in his pockets, he continues. "I don't know if I'd ever really do that to the girls. I hate to think of what kind of manager they'd end up with if I weren't around."

Haruka tilts her head and says sarcastically, "Well, maybe they'd be content with Kanako, huh?"

Keitaro stares at Haruka for a few seconds, before realizing she is only kidding. Laughing weakly, he replies, "That's a scary thought. I don't think I could put the girls through that, either. Although, it could be fun to watch, until they decided to kill me for it."

"Keep it in the back of your mind in case of an emergency, Kei. You never know when you may need to get away on your own for a while, and I've got no desire to manage the dorm again. I have the Tea House to run, you know." Haruka tells him.

The smile fades from Keitaro's face as he glances out to the city again. Haruka, noticing this, says, "Let's to go down to the Tea House. I told the girls not to bother us unless it's an emergency."

"No." Keitaro answers her. "I can't let them be alone on Christmas."

Haruka bites down on her cigarette before asking, a hint of anger in her voice, "Why not? Those girls obviously don't appreciate you. It was more important to them how much you spent on presents than the fact you got them anything at all. You're their manager, they shouldn't have expected presents from you, but you went out of your way to get them all wonderful gifts. Twice! And what do you get for your troubles? You get used, abused, ignored, accused of things you have no control over, beaten for breathing wrong, and absolutely no thanks for anything you do."

Keitaro sighs. "Haruka, Granny didn't pick me to win any popularity or friendship contests, I understand that. She wanted me to be the manager here." Pausing a moment, Keitaro looks around to make sure they are alone. His continues in a subdued voice, "D-don't ever tell this to any of the girls. I…I try to do everything expected as the manager and then some. But nothing I do is ever quite enough. I do more that I should, hoping they'll appreciate it….well, you see the results. But, it's my responsibility, I can't ignore them, they're my tenants, and, believe it or not, I consider all of them my friends. If it's a choice between my wants and theirs…" Keitaro shrugs his shoulders, leaving the obvious unsaid. To himself, however, he thinks, _(Here I am, surrounded by people I honestly care for, yet I feel alone all the time. Even when they do act nice towards me, something always happens and I end up disappointing them all over again)._

Haruka, figuring she isn't going to talk Keitaro out of anything, again, decides to go along. "Alright, so you won't leave, not even for a vacation, and you refuse to saddle the girls with someone else as their manager. Well then, BE the manager, damn it!" she says with asperity in her voice. "You were personally selected by Granny, and the inn and the lands around it do belong to you. Now," seeing the look in his face, "I'm not saying you should kick them out. I'm just saying make it clear to them that YOU are the manager, not them! Insist on the respect your position gives you!" Haruka finishes, her hands crossed in front of her.

Keitaro listens to her, as turns to face her and leans back against the rail. When she finishes, he gives her a wry smile, "And just how long do you honestly think I'll survive if I even had the courage to say something like that? I couldn't run fast enough to evade one of them when they are angry, what makes you think I could avoid all of the en masse?" Keitaro shudders a bit at that thought, and a bit from the cold that had started to creep into his bones for the second time that day.

Haruka nods. "I keep forgetting I was around before any of the girls showed up, so they accept my authority. You were kinda just dumped on them. Sorry, forget I suggested it." She replies, trying to think of some way to ease the tensions in the dorm that wouldn't require someone being beaten or leaving.

Keitaro stands straight and moves away from the rail with a slight shiver. "Let's get back inside. The cold is starting to get to me again. Maybe we're both worrying too much about it, and it'll all settle down on its own." He says, not really believing his own words, but putting on a smile to assure his aunt. However, Naru's words still echo painfully in his mind; _**"Like any of us want to be stuck with anything of yours! Merry Christmas, you bastard!"**_

Haruka looks at him, not fooled at all by his comments, but nods anyways "Yeah, maybe you're right. Well, since it's your decision, let's get downstairs. I asked Shinobu to prepare a plate of the special foods she made, since I noticed Motoko stare you down every time you made to try some." She flicks out her cigarette before continuing down the steps with Keitaro.

**meanwhile,**

Kitsune waits until Haruka leaves the room, then she heads for the stereo to start some music. Tuning to a radio station playing instrumental holiday tunes, she sits on the couch beside Naru, who is sitting still as a stone, the blanket still clutched in her hands, her gifts from Keitaro beside her.

Kitsune picks up her sake and says, "Kami, what a Christmas this turned out to be! Poor Kei! He really wasn't trying to run away, and we'all treated him like crap! And then he goes out and spends what little money he musta had left to buy us replacement gifts for the ones he probably thought we threw away." Kitsune holds the sake in her hands, but her conscience refuses to drink, preferring to make her wallow in the guilt most of the girls share.

Glancing beside her and seeing the look in her friend's eyes, Kitsune offers Naru the sake, "Here ya'll go, Naru. Ah think ya'll need this more than Ah do." She says, softly, but with a hint of her normal playfulness in her voice.

Naru nods her head in thanks as she accepts the proffered glass and sips at the strong liquid. Finishing it, she holds it out for a refill. Kitsune, figuring it'll help her friend relax, and believing Keitaro will not be back that evening to have to face a plastered Naru anyway, tops off the glass, and she sips some more.

Naru lifts her head and stares at the wall across the room, slightly newer shades of paint testament to where Keitaro had to make repairs after one of his many 'accidents'. Inside her minds, a battle rages between her self-protective side, and her compassionate side. _(If Keitaro had been man enough to just put the damn presents under the tree in the first place this morning, none of this would have happened!)_ Attack! _(Yeah, right. You would have found some other reason to beat up on Keitaro, you always do!) _Counter-attack! _(Well, he's always doing something to deserve the punishment he gets!)_ Block! _(You just keep telling yourself that. But you saw the look in his eyes. Did he deserve that?) _Strike to the heart! _(What do I care about that baka? What does he mean to me, anyways?)_ Attempt to parry! _(I was about to ask the same questions. Care to provide the answers? Or maybe what Keitaro might feel about a certain violent-tempered girl we both know?) _Fatal blow!

Naru's lower lip trembles as she looks at Kitsune, the battle in her mind not resolving her conflicting emotions, and just leaving her more confused, angry, and ashamed than before. In addition to her being slightly drunk.

Motoko holds her book, gloves and incense holder. _(Urashima, as much as it goes against what I believe about males being in charge of female dormitories, I wish you were here now so that I might offer my apologies.)_ Carefully setting her items on the end table, she turns to the others and asks "Would anyone like a cup of tea? I think we could use something to calm our nerves about now." She frowns slightly at Kitsune offering sake to their friend, but decides not to intervene after seeing the look in Naru's eyes.

Shinobu finishes preparing two heaping plates of some of the special items she made that evening, and also an extra bowl of pork fried rice, knowing it is one of her Sempai's favorite dishes. Covering everything in a carrying tray, she gently places it on the counter as Motoko walks into the kitchen.

Almost in a whisper, she tells the older girl "I, I was just finishing what Miss Haruka asked me to do, Motoko-sempai. Can I help you with anything?" Shinobu wipes her hands on a towel, carefully folds it and returns it to the counter top.

Motoko asks the young cook, "If I may have your assistance, Shinobu-chan, to prepare some more tea? We need something to relieve the tension that Urashima's actions today have caused." Immediately, Motoko wishes she had not laid the blame for the day's miss-steps solely on Keitaro's head, but force of habit beats her conscience to her mouth.

Shinobu stares for a moment at the sword maiden before bowing, "Hai! I think that's a good idea." _(Poor Sempai, even when it isn't his fault, it ends up being his fault.)_ Shinobu restrains herself from speaking out loud, not wanting to anger her friend by disagreeing with her, while another side of her, a nearly silent side that has grown a bit louder over the past two months, wants to speak up for her Sempai.

Next to the refrigerator, Su has prepared a platter of chocolate-smothered bananas, strawberries, cherries, and nearly any other small edible item from the kitchen she could fit in her new chocolate pot. Picking up a chocolate-covered banana and placing it in her mouth, she swings the platter off the counter and bounds through the door to the dining room on her way to the common area "Heyas, everybodies! I's gots lotsa choco-fruitses fer yas, get 'em while they're getting' good!" Placing the chocolate mystery items beside the other platters of treats Shinobu made, Su grabs a double-handful and bounds over to the empty carpet and sits cross-legged munching on her feast. Her festive pose cover her thoughts _(I wish Keitaros was here. It just wouldn't be right, him leaving us on Christymas Evenings. Nobody here looks likes they wants ta plays.)_

Motoko and Shinobu soon follow the tanned girl to the common room, a tea tray carried by the young cook while the sword maiden carries several glasses. An uneasy time passes while they wait for Haruka to return for the tray of treats Shinobu set out for their kanrinin to enjoy at the Tea House. Conversation starts and stops in sputters.

Kitsune gives it the old school try by pulling Shinobu to her feet and trying to teach her some of the less 'provocative' dance moves than what Kitsune would usually show-off. Shinobu blushes, as most of the dance moves Kitsune knows are more daring than she'd have the nerve to try.

Su tosses chocolate-covered cherries at Naru's and Motoko's heads, trying to encourage them to catch the fruit in their mouths, with little success. Motoko fishes a cherry out of her tea, while Naru absent-mindedly brushed two out of her hair.

"Well," Kitsune says, placing her hands on her hips as Shinobu sneaks away to hide behind a cup of tea, "I guess this is gonna be another bummer holiday. Ya'all are getting into a rut. Where's ya'alls holiday happiness?"

Shinobu lies, "I-I'm happy. I'm having a wonderful time." as she holds the un-drunk tea in her hands.

Naru, half drunk because of the sake, grumbles, "It went ou' the door when thash baka left. Good shriddance! I don' need him 'round me no how, he'd jush try ta remave …romeve …pull mah panties offun me. Wha kind of party holiday would thash be?" She looks down at her empty cup, a tear falling from her eye. In a quieter voice, she mumbles in a whisper, "'Shides, what have we done ta deshert … dessert … desherve a happy holiday? Oh, Keirato! I'm shorry! I'm sho shorry!"

Su sits silently on the carpet, her chocolate projectiles forgotten. "Keitaros woulds at least plays with me. But, nobody heres seems like they wants to be happy tonights."

Motoko, sipping her tea, nods. "As much as I dislike admitting it, Kitsune is correct. We have falling into the habit of just putting up a few decorations and treating holidays like any other evening. Although, it had appeared that this time might have been different, somehow." The sword maiden shifts in her seat, her mind uncomfortable with the thought struggling in the back recesses _(It would have been different if Urashima were here!)_ Motoko shudders and squashes the thought back to her subconscious.

At the sound of feet on the steps, everyone turns towards the stairwell. Haruka appears and walks over to the table, where she prepares a glass of tea and turns back to the girls.

Kitsune asks, "Uh, where's Keitaro? I thought you were going to take him down to the Tea House? He…. He didn't…." she leaves the sentence unfinished.

Haruka looks at the Fox, and lights another cigarette. "No, he didn't 'run away', if that's what you're trying to say. Keitaro said he needed to get something from his room before coming down. And he refused to go to the Tea House. He said some nonsense about responsibilities and being with his friends. Although, the way you all act most of the time, I can't really imagine he's talking about any of you."

It takes a few seconds for her words to sink in. Naru jumps up, reacting first. "Whoa, wait a shecond! Wha' do you mean he refushed? He'sh shtaying here?" the honey-haired girl shakes her head to try clearing it, and immediately regrets standing suddenly and shaking her head. Everything swirls for a moment as the room seems to tilt, and she grabs her stomach to control the sudden nausea that threatens to overwhelm her _(Oh no! Kami! Don't let this happen! Don't let Keitaro see me like this!)_ Only through sheer force of will does Naru control herself enough to settle her stomach a bit.

Shinobu, her eyes going wide at Naru's drunken observation, looks at Haruka. "I-is that true, Miss Haruka? Is Sempai staying here?" she asks, a flicker of hope in her eyes.

Putting her hands up to forestall any more questions, Haruka says, "Yes, that's exactly what I said. Keitaro said his place is here, with all of you. Stupid idiot must have landed on his head one too many times, if you ask me. But, it's his decision. I just hope he doesn't regret it." The last part is said as she favors Naru, Motoko and Kitsune with harsh glares until they all nod in understanding.

A few anxious minutes later, the girls, standing around the common room, turn as they hear another set of footsteps coming down the stairs. A pair of black boots appears, followed by bright red pants, a bright red jacket, and the face of Keitaro, wearing a Santa hat.

The bright colors assail Naru's throbbing head, and her stomach makes another attempt to relieve itself.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Keitaro rubs the back of his head. "Uh, sorry, I know the costume is a little late, since everyone already got their presents." he apologizes.

Kitsune rushes over and hugs her kanrinin. "That's alright, Keitaro, Ah mean Santa. Ya'll still haven't gotten all your presents; we never gave ya any thank-you kisses for those gifts you gave us. And Ah mean ALL the gifts. Please forgive us for being such a pack of bitches." She begs, planting a kiss on the surprised young man's cheek. After a few stunned seconds, Keitaro, his arms stiffly at his sides, manages to give her a light hug back.

Kitsune backs away, her blush equaling that of the manager in front of her, but far from rivaling that of Shinobu's, who is right behind her. Stepping around the Fox, the young cook grabs Keitaro around the waist, her grip tight. "Thank You, Sempai-Santa! Thank You for staying with us and for the cute gifts you bought. We're sorry for what happened today."

Keitaro, relaxing slightly, puts his hands on the young cook's shoulders and looks her in the eye. His smile, spreading slowly from ear to ear, greets Shinobu's upturned face. "That's okay, Shinobu-chan. I probably shouldn't have tried to keep everything so secret this morning. It's my fault things went the way they did today."

Everyone turns at the sound of a loud hiccup. Naru, her eyes wide but blurry, blushes three shades of red. "No! It'sh not your fault, Keirato, I mean Keitaro! We should have ashked you firsht, inshtead of jusht, well, instead of …" Naru pauses, partly in embarrassment, partly while trying to bring her stomach under control again.

Motoko steps forward and bows slightly to Keitaro. "Naru is correct. We all started off the day on the wrong foot, so to speak. Please accept our sincere apologies for misinterpreting your actions."

Always fearful when the sword maiden is polite, Keitaro returns her bow, making his much deeper. As he bends over, Su leaps across the room and locks her legs around his waist, straddling his back like a rider on a horse. "Yippee! Hi-yo Keitaros! Up up and aways! Now we can celebrates Christymas like there is no Wednesdays!"

Unbalanced from the sudden shifting weight on his back, Keitaro stumbles forward, his hands outstretched to break his fall. Unfortunately, what stops him from landing face-first on the carpet is a double handful of Naru's skirt.

There she is, her skirt down around her knees, Keitaro's face planted against her stomach. Su doesn't help any, locking her arms around Naru's neck while still holding Keitaro with her legs. Naru can't back up, and Keitaro can't push himself away.

Seconds go by. Then a few more. "Oh Spit!" Kitsune mutters, "This ain't good! Uh, Naru? Keitaro? Are ya'll okay?" Seeing the look on the girl's face, Kitsune rushes over to the closet to grab one of Keitaro's cleaning buckets.

Su twists as she releases Naru, causing Keitaro to flip and fall onto his back as she leaps away, his head at Naru's feet. Crossing his arms over his eyes, Keitaro figures he has about three to five seconds, and running would just prolong the agony. "Please forgive me, it was an accident Narusegawa!"

When ten seconds go by and he realizes he is still breathing, he dares a look. Blood spurts from his nostrils as he stares up at Naru, her skirt still at her knees.

Naru, fighting the resurgence of nausea from Keitaro's face smacking into her distressed stomach, closes her eyes and fights the urge to retch. After a few moments, the pressure at her belly is relieved, and she stands there, eyes still closed as she calms her violently rebelling stomach. Hearing Keitaro beg forgiveness, she waits a few more seconds and then dares a look down.

She sees the blood on his face. That triggers the tidal wave.

Dropping to her knees, she releases the contents of her stomach. Kitsune, although anticipating her reaction, doesn't get the bucket in front of her friend before the first heaves. Kneeling quickly, she places the container below Naru's head as she puts a hand on her friend's back to give her moral support.

Keitaro, seeing the condition Naru is in, leaps up and rushes to the kitchen. He brings back some cold cloths, a hot water bottle and a towel, and some water and aspirin, figuring Naru'll need the same treatment Kitsune sometimes has required, once the nausea passes.

After a minute or so, Naru is reduced to dry heaves, her stomach emptied thanks to the sake-induced headache and nausea. Her eyes closed, she lets Kitsune take care of her.

Keitaro, extreme worry in his face, looks at Kitsune, who nods her head. Keitaro helps Naru to a sitting position, lifts her and gently sets her on the couch, placing the cold cloths on her forehead.

Kitsune smiles in spite of the situation, recognizing Keitaro offering the same care to Naru that he has given to her on several occasions. _(What would we do without ya'll, Keitaro?) _the Fox thinks, taking the hot water bottle, wrapping it in the towel, and placing it on Naru's solar plexus to relax her strained stomach muscles.

Laying there, drained of energy, Naru can only think _(I can't believe Keitaro saw me like this! What is he going to think of me now?) _Feeling fingers gently easing her hair off her forehead, and then the welcome coolness of a cold cloth, Naru opens her eyes slightly. Expecting it to be Kitsune who carried her to the couch, she is surprised that it is Keitaro kneeling over her and not the Fox.

Keitaro doesn't notice Naru's barely open eyes watching him as he tends to her. _(Actually, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Keitaro always tries to do what he can for us all.)_ Naru thinks to herself, her eyes closing as weariness sets in, the hot water bottle soothing her strained belly. She gives in, with barely a conscious argument, as Keitaro tends to her.

After a few minutes, she senses a movement beside her. Cracking her eyes open again, she sees Keitaro walk out of the room, to return a few seconds later with his cleaning equipment. She is embarrassed to see him kneel and start cleaning up her mess, especially since he shows no sign he regrets doing it.

Feeling a hand patting hers where they rest on the hot water bottle, she looks to see Kitsune smiling at her, a tear in her eye. Whispering softly so the others don't hear, the Fox says "Ah ain't surprised. Even after everything that we did to him today, Keitaro still thinks of taking care of us first."

Glancing back at the ronin, Kitsune continues in a quiet voice, "Why does he stay here, with us always treating him like we do? It'd be certain he'd be better off, physically and emotionally, anywheres else. There ain't anything holding him here, ya know. Although," she says mischievously, "Ah admit it's fun to tease the little panty-stealer sometimes." The Fox concludes with another smile and a wink, referring to the when Keitaro first came to the dorm.

For some reason, Kitsune's remark causes Naru's chest to tighten. _**"There ain't anything holding him here." **__(Keitaro not here? Not taking care of us?)_ She shudders involuntarily as the thought crosses her mind. Unable to hold her eyes open anymore, she whispers back, half-asleep "Don't scare me like that, Kitsune. Keitaro can't leave us. He can't leave me. He just can't."

An unknown amount of time later, Naru feels herself lifted again. Strong arms support her, and she can sense she is being carried up the stairs. Keeping her eyes closed, she smiles slightly _(Keitaro is always there for us, for me. We don't deserve to be treated so nicely by him.) _They stop, and she hears a door slide open. A few moments later, she feels herself being placed gently on a futon; hers to judge by the scent of the room.

After a pause, she hears her closet opened. _(What is he doing? Oh, Kami! Don't tell me he's going to put my pajamas on me? What am I going to do? I, I can't let him do that, I, I don't think he should . . . but, he's never really done anything to me on purpose. No! I can't.)_

Naru feels gentle hands tentatively unbuttoning her shirt. Her breath quickens. _(He won't do anything! Keitaro is a gentleman! He's only trying to help me! He's a gentleman, he's a gentleman!)_

When her shirt is opened, Naru reaches out and places her hand on the arm beside her, "Keitaro . . ." she whispers.

Beside Naru, Haruka says with a chuckle, "Keep your roaming hands to yourself, Naru, if you know what's good for you."

"Ah could go bring Keitaro up here, if you'd rather have him undressing ya'll." Kitsune laughs.

Naru looks around and she sees Haruka on one side, and Kitsune kneeling on the other, but no Keitaro. "Uh, did I say anything?" she asks.

Hearing a gasp at the door, she sits up and looks as Shinobu puts her hand to her mouth "You thought Sempai was u-undressing you? Aaauuuuu!" The young cook slides the door shut as she rushes away.

Naru reaches out a hand and says "Shinobu-chan, wait, it's not what you think!"

Kitsune laughs harder. "Why does this sound awfully familiar?"

Naru turns to Kitsune, "I didn't do anything!" Kitsune falls over to her side, holding her stomach as she laughs harder. Haruka giggles once, and then regains her composure. Naru grimaces, her head throbbing. "It's your fault for getting me drunk, Kitsune. I'm not responsible for what I say."

Kitsune pauses in her laughter and sits up. "Ah'm just joking, Naru, ya'll know that. Keitaro asked me to tell ya he hopes ya'll feel better later. He gave me this for the headache ya'll must be having about now." Kitsune offers her some aspirin and a glass of water. "Keitaro said to get some rest, and he'll check on ya'll first thing tomorrow morning."

Gratefully, Naru accepts the medicine and the concern from Keitaro. Lying back weakly, she allows the two older women to finish helping her prepare for sleep.

Turning off the light as she follows Haruka out the door, Kitsune turns back and asks, "Ya'll want me to send Keitaro up to give ya a good-night kiss, Naru?" The Fox nimbly dodges the slipper that is weakly thrown at her. "Alright. Maybe Ah'll give him a good-night kiss, instead." Another slipper, another dodge. Kitsune giggles, "Just playing with ya. Sleep well, Naru."


End file.
